Everything
by maiuayame
Summary: Ron finds out Harry is being abused by his uncle and it upsets him to know his best mate didn't think he could come to him and talk to him about it. Harry has a secret he's scared to tell Ron about, because he doesn't want to lose his friend. M for a reason


**Hey, hey, hey, hey! Okay so just a little fic of Harry/Ron. **

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, rape, and sex, sexual actions and language…I think that's all**

**Disclaimer: Ha, ha, ha me own HP? Not even in my wildest dreams!**

It was just another day for Harry and Ron during their sixth year, they'd both just come from getting pranked by the twins and were drenched with what they hoped to be water.

"I can't believe those two…it's freezing out and they get us soaked like this," Ron grumbled as he quickly changed. Harry himself had gotten changed behind a curtain and then swore under his breath realizing he'd forgotten to get a shirt.

"Ron, could you pass me my shirt?"

"Come out and get it yourself, we're both guys." Ron said flopping onto his bed.

"Please Ron…" Harry pleaded.

"Come on mate, what's the big deal, "Ron sat up and grabbed Harry's shirt and handed it to him, not missing the large sash going down his chest, "bloody hell, where'd you get that from?"

"Oh…umm I fell…"

"You fell?"

"Off my broom…I was just flying around, not paying attention and then bam," Harry said trying to sound convincing in his lie, Ron on the other hand was not convinced at all.

"Yeah right, come one now Harry, where you get that from? Was it Malfoy because we can go and kick his arse right now if you want?"

Harry shook his head, "it wasn't Malfoy, Ron." Harry went to put on his shirt but Ron caught his wrist and twisted him around so he could look at his best friend's back which we covered in scars, as well as a few burn marks and small words like, freak and idiot.

"Harry," Ron growled getting angrier by the second at the thought of someone even thinking about doing anything like this to his best friend, "who did this to you?"

"Ron," Harry pleaded as he turned around and walked back to his own bed and sat down with his face in his hands, "it's fine Ron…I'm fine."

"The bloody hell you are…Harry who did that to you." Ron demanded sitting down next Harry trying to find his face behind his hands.

"You can't tell anyone," Harry said as he raised his head from his hands.

"Don't tell? Harry what about my mum if she knew…oh if she knew she'd be read to wage war with whoever did this, Harry you're being hurt, if mum knows then-"

"No. Ron just no, please if I tell you, you can't tell a soul."

Ron shook his head but then reluctantly said, "fine I won't tell anyone."

Harry sighed, "Okay…my…my uncle did this…and Dudley."

Ron looked pissed off, sad, and shocked all at the same time as his grazed over each mark, "Harry…I….Harry." Ron barely heard one sob from his best friend before he wrapped his arms around him and let him burry his head into the red head's chest and cry.

Harry's sobs were the only sound for about ten minutes and Ron just didn't know what to say, he eventually lifted up Harry's chin so he could look him to his teary green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, I care about you so why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked away, "because I didn't want to bother you an-"

"You didn't want to bother me?" Ron laughed, "Harry I've been by you since first year, why would you think this would bother me?"

Harry shrugged, "Because you might not see me the same way."

"Harry look at me," Ron nodded when Harry finally looked him in his eyes, "I will never looked at you differently…is there something else you're not telling me…you know I won't tell."

Harry sighed and stood up and walked across the room and ran a hand through his hair, "Ron…my uncle…once he…he raped me."

Ron somehow knew that was what Harry was going to say and couldn't help himself but stand up and wrap his arms around his friend, "Harry…I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Harry sniffled.

"I'm your best friend…I should have known, without you telling me."

Harry finally hugged Ron back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Ron I can't keep staying like this…in your arms…"

"Why?"

"I…love you too much…as more than a friend, Ron I love you too much for you to hold me as just a friend."

"I'm not holding you as your friend, Harry, I'm holding you because to me you are everything…and I mean everything." To emphasize what he meant Ron kissed him, slowly trying to keep himself in control but he couldn't restrain the burning longing he found somewhere in his chest. The kiss soon turned into a heated make out, Harry wrapping his legs around his best mate.

Ron gently laid Harry on to his back on his own bed.

"Ron," Harry whimpered as he quickly wrapped his arms around Ron's neck. Ron lowered his head, brushing Harry's lips with his own as they raven haired boy moved one leg up and twitched a bit as Ron's hand rubbed his inner thigh. Harry rested hand in Ron's red hair as he arched his back in pleasure.

"Harry…do you want to go all the way?"

Harry looked at Ron uncertainly and then shook his head, "can…can we wait a little while?"

"Course we can, we can wait as long as you want."

"Thanks Ron…" Harry gave a small smile before kissing Ron on the lips as they were turned over so Ron was sitting in his lap.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Ron asked as he and Harry laid down, holding each other's hands and smiling warmly.

"Yeah…that'd be nice."

"Alright then, you can sleep in my bed tomorrow too, and the next day and the day after that and then the days after that-"

"Are you asking me to always sleep in your bed?"

"Yep," Ron grinned.

"Okay then."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Ron."


End file.
